


The First Experience

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Deception, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nudism, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Pool Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.





	The First Experience

“Captain Rogue Battleknight, reporting for duty, General Magnus!” Rouge said firmly as she saluted me, making me look up to her from my work to see her team of two was also saluting me.

“At ease soldiers.” I said, making them lower their hands. “Give me a status update and I'll assign you a spot where I think your team’s unique fighting abilities might take advantage of the invading armies that seems to be winning, but not under my watch if I can help it. Oh, speak freely if you guys have different opinions. I need to hear each side of the stories and strategic thinking of my men to get the best results.”

They smiled as I said that, but quickly straightened it.

“Well, the enemy forces might be large sir, but I feel they’re spread way too thin to be winning really.” Rogue said, making her men nod as a small smile cracked on their faces. “They seem to be focused on taking the Capital at the moment, but you and I know we are way too defended there for them to even get near it. However, we’re more concerned about our people, sir. I have a feeling they will start thinking we have abandoned them since several inland cities are being attacked by bombers and naval bombardment for the coastal cities...”

“We most certainly have not abandon them.” I said firmly as I slammed my fist into my desk, then took a deep breath as I calmed. “The president and I just need more information to assess the situation we are up...”

“Magnus, did you hear me?” My teacher asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my daydream.

“Huh, what?” I said as I looked around, then to her, making her smile as she held back her laugh.

“School is out and you have been staring at your history tablet for at least five minutes.” She said. “Did you finish it before you drifted off into another dimension of reality?”

“It was done before it hit my desk.” I said, making her giggle as she nodded.

“I thought so.” She said. “Is your work too easy for you?”

“No, it’s fine.” I said as I shook my head with a smile.

“Well, can I take it from you now so you can go home?” She asked, making me nod.

“Oh, sorry for the friction burns that was caused by my stylus and maybe a little from me staring through it with my mind afterwards.” I said with a smile, making her giggle as she nodded.

“Have a good day, Magnus.” She said. “See you Monday.”

“I will.” I said as I stood up and left school just to be grabbed by someone, then my brother's girlfriend kissed me on the lips, making me stare in disbelief before I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

“What the fuck are you doing!” My brother roared, making me gasp as I looked at him just to get laid out by him. “That's my girl, not yours. Never try to take anything that is mine again or I’ll kill you.”

His girlfriend busted out laughing as I laid there with tears falling from my face while blood spewed from my nose.

“I can’t believe that actually worked.” She said with a giggle, making him look at her. “You’re not my boyfriend, Adam is and I kissed him just to get you to beat up your brother for my pleasure. Thanks for displaying the awesome knuckle sandwich.”

She giggled as she walked away while my brother looked at me in panic.

“I’m so sorry.” He cried before he tried to pull me to my feet, but I pushed him away, then stared walking home.

“Fuck, why me?” He whined as I pulled out a tissue and stared to wipe my face off, then plugged my nose. “Brother, please forgive me.”

I kept walking, making him grab me before I flinched and covered my face, making his face fill with more panic before he let me go. I took off running and didn’t stop until I got home. Once I got there, I ran to my room and flopped down panting up a storm. Soon I was breathing normally, making me pull out the tissue, then dabbed my finger to my nose a few times to see the bleeding has stopped, so I toss the tissue to my garbage and fell asleep. I woke up from the smell of pizza and the place being to hot to see it was nine at night.

I looked to my brother’s bed to see it was empty, so I stood up and stripped down to my underwear before turning on my fan, then walked to the kitchen, but stopped when I spotted my mom passed out naked on her recliner with booze all around her. I sighed before I shook her, but she didn’t wake as she snored softly. I sighed again and pulled her to my back with a grunt before dragging her to her bed and put her on it, then left the room. I went to the kitchen to see my brother drinking a beer with his back turned as two boxes of pizza was next to him. I snuck up to the pizza and grabbed a few pieces before my brother tossed the can away and walked out of the kitchen. I took a deep breath since he would have flipped if I caught him drinking. Once I was full on pizza, I walked back to my room, but froze when I noticed my brothers clothes just outside my mom’s room, making me look in to see my brother fucking our mom. I stared in disbelief while my dick started to get hard. A minute later, he grunted as he pushed deep in her before kissing our mom on the lips as he pulled out. He stood up and turned to me, making me hide before he walked out of her room and into the bathroom.

“Hay brother.” My sister said as the shower sounded to be on, making me go into my mom’s room before staring at the cum that oozed from my mom in disbelief. “Yes you can join if you want as long as I get to do what I want with your boner.”

He giggled.

“Are you drunk?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said as I grabbed some dirty clothes from my mom’s basket, then wiped off the cum so she wouldn’t blame me.

“Please don’t piss mom off.” She said. “Now fuck me.”

I walked to my room and laid down before closing my eyes. I woke up from someone flipping me over, making me open my eyes to see it was my brother as it was night time still. He pulled down the front of my underwear before staring at my dick, making me stare at him as he started to suck me. I grunted before he looked to my face while I closed my eyes from not believing he was fucking the whole family like a slut or that I didn’t care if he’s sucking me.

A few minutes later, he stopped sucking.

“Brother are you awake?” He asked, making me remain silent in hope he would continue sucking, then he mumbled. “I wonder if you can cum.”

He started to suck me again, making me grunt again before opening my eyes a little to see him really enjoying it, then I started to feel my climax approaching, making my breathing start to speed up while I resisted my squirming. My brother looked at me with a smile before I came into his mouth.

“Not bad.” He said, making me stare in disgust before he flipped me over and pulled off my underwear.

My heart start to race in fear, then he looked to my face as he got on top of me.

“Please forgive me if you are awake.” He said. “I didn’t know she didn’t care about me and will get your side of the story from now on.”

He stared at me as I didn’t respond, then he sighed as he pushed his dick between my thighs and started to fuck them while starting to kiss my back and neck.

“I love you so much little brother.” He whispered into my ear just before a thick warm jet filled my thighs as he grunted, then he kissed me on the lips and stroked my face. “I really hope you forgive me.”

He rolled to his back and started to snore a few minutes later, making me clean myself off and put my underwear back on before going back to bed. I woke up with my brother cuddled up with me as my hard on poked into him. I glanced to the window to see it was barely lighting up, then I kissed my brother on the lips before getting out of bed to take a shower. Once I was clean, I started to go to my room, just to hear something moving in my sisters room, making me peek in to see her sleeping on the bed with the covers off and completely naked as her friend took the covers from her. I stared at her slit, making my dick start to become hard as the image of my brother fucking my mom filled my head. I took a deep breath and walked into the room to get on the bed before I stared at her friend, then started to eat her out. She tasted sweet, making me start to get into It while staring at her friend to make sure she don’t wake. A few minutes later, my sister started to moan softly. I look to her face to see her still asleep, then the flavor became richer as thick cream covered my tongue, making me lap it up. I looked to her face to see she was still asleep, making me look to the door to see no one was watching, so I close it, then climbed on top of her while staring at her friend. Once I was on her, I pushed in, making my sister gasp before she looked at me as I froze in panic.

“No no.” She said softly before glancing to her friend. “I don’t mind. Did you see our brother fuck me last night before my friend came over?”

I stared at her, but said nothing, making her smile before she kissed me.

“Continue.” She said. “Your dick is perfect, just like our brothers.”

I smiled nervously before glancing to her friend.

“Don’t worry about her, she’s a heavy sleeper just like you, well sometimes for you, but it's always for her.” She said, then she grabbed my hip once she noticed I was frozen and push my full length into her, making me shudder out an exhale from her being so warm.

She smiled from that before she kissed me on the lips while my body started to respond and start fucking her.

“There we go.” She said. “Nothing to be afraid of, you can do this anytime with me.”

I started to suckle her C cup breast, making her grunt.

“You haven’t did this since you were a baby.” She moaned. “I can’t believe you actually came out of your shell and did this to me.”

Once my breathing started to become audible, she smiled.

“Don’t pull out or worry, I’m on the pill.” She said. “Fill me if you can.”

I stared at her before I took a deep breath and came in her, making her gasp.

“Oh god, so warm.” She moaned. “Your brother passed out before he could fill me last night and he didn't do this ever since he got his girl.”

I relaxed on her, making her hug me while gripping my ass and feeling my body.

“Got to love this feeling.” She said. “You have the best baby butt and body ever.”

My face started to heat up before she pulled a blanket from off the floor and pulled it over me.

“Get some sleep.” She said. “I’ll dress you and put you in your bed once I get my fetishes done with you. I’ll try not to keep you awake. Can she join?”

I nodded and closed my eyes before passing out. I woke up from about to cum.

“He’s about to cum again Alison.” My sister said with a giggle. “That’s like four times tonight.”

“So be it.” Alison said. “I want to feel that feeling you felt for the first time.”

“No, I don’t wish him to freak when he finds out.” My sister said. “I took the pill.”

“She sighed and pulled off me before started to suck me, making me grunt before I came.

“Damn, he tastes great.” She said, making my sister giggle.

“We better get him in bed before my mom wakes for work.” She said.

She picked me up before I open my eyes, then my eyes lock to her B cups before she smiled.

“Is he still a mute?” She asked.

“No, he never was a mute.” My sister said. “He’s just not much of a talker.”

“Can you fuck my ass?” Alison asked, making my sister giggle as my face filled with heat.

“Later.” My sister said. “My mom will wake any minute.”

She nodded before dressing me, then set me on my bed and kissed me on the lips as she fondled me.

“Are you wanting him as your boyfriend?” My sister asked as they left.

Already is with that thick dick of his.” She said. “I just hope he accepts me.”

I took a deep breath as I looked to my brother to see him still asleep naked, making me cover him up and went to sleep once again. I woke up with pain filling my ass, making me whine as I opened my eyes, then looked back to see my brother with half his cock in me while he's stared at me in worry.

“Sorry, I thought I had enough lube.” He said, making me stare at him in disbelief before I laid back down.

“Shit, I’m sorry for not asking.” He whined as I glanced to the lube next to me. “Why don’t you speak? I can’t tell if you hate me or not.”

I grabbed the lube before passing it to him, making him smile before applying more, then started to fuck me.

“Thank you for allowing me to do this.” He said. “Is it okay if I do it more often?”

I nodded before he kissed me all over while he fucked me.

“Do you forgive me?” He asked, making me kiss him back once he got to my face, then he smiled. “Good, thanks for that.”

“So do you have a girl yet?” He asked, making me think about it as I still didn’t know if I should let my sister’s girl be mine.

He sighed.

“I wish you’d speak more often.” He said. “Why did you stop after dad’s death anyways? You hated him from how he treated you.”

I said nothing before he started to grunt.

“Do you mind fucking me next?” He asked. “I never had anyone fuck me before and I’m learning what I like. So far I like you the best since you are so fucking tight.”

I giggled as my face started to burn up.

“Can I cum in you?” He asked, making me think about it before he grunted. “Please, your answer before I make you hate me.”

I nodded before he smiled as he kissed me, then pushed in deep before filling me up, making me moan from the feeling while I was sent flying over the edge from it.

“Shit, no, don’t crush my dick.” He moaned, making me giggle before he smiled. “Sorry for making you make a mess on your bed. I’ll clean it up since you are allowing me to do this to you.”

He pulled out of me, then turned me over, making me stare at him as he got his ass over me before look at me while I stared at his hard five inch dick.

“Please tell me to stop if you don’t like this.” He said, making me glance to his face before to my dick as his backdoor touched me, then watched it get gobbled up while he grunted with slight pain.

I stopped him in worry before grabbing the lube.

“Right, sorry for making you worry for tying to punish myself for hitting you.” He said.

I shook my head in disapproval, making him smile weakly.

“Okay, I won’t do it again.” He asked as he moved down, then grabbed the lube and started to stroke me, making me grunt from him being so gentle with the touch.

He smiled as he saw my face fill with pleasure.

“Do you know how to do this?” He asked, making me nod. “Good, now enjoy your first one that isn’t by you.”

He started to stroke me before going down to my balls to start to suck them, making my legs open on their own while I closed my eyes, then I felt more lube being added just before I started to feel my end coming. My breathing became faster as I started to squirm just as I shot my load, then opened my eyes to see my brother caught it in his mouth while staring at me, making me stare in disgust.

“It’s not that bad.” He said. “Have you tried it?”

I nodded before he smiled, then he put his ass towards me, making me stare at his back door.

“Lube me up to where you like it.” He said, making me giggle before I grabbed the bottle and squirt some on my finger, then applied it to his ass. He put his face into my bed as I pushed my fingers in him and started to finger him.

“Damn, have you done this before?” I asked. “I don’t remember if you did.”

Once he was lubed, I looked to the door to see it was closed, making me lie back down. He looked back and smiled before staring at my dick with lust.

“God, I hope it feels as good as your face said.” He said, making me smile before he start to sit on me. "Crap, not going to work. Squats are so going to make me cramp.”

I giggle before I pushed him off me, then got on top of him.

“Ass down?” He asked, making me push in as my response before he grunted. “Guess so. I think I put too much. You feel like a snail now.”

I giggled before I started to fuck him.

“Kiss me like I did to you please.” He said. “I want to feel your love for me that I’m doubting you have.”

I sighed as I started to kiss him passionately on the lips, making a smile form.

“Okay, good.” He said. “I’m so glad I didn't make you hate me.”

I started to french kiss him, making him giggle.

“I see you like watching dad do that to mom.” He said, making me smile as I nodded before he kissed me back while I fucked him faster, then his eyes close as he moaned. “So much better than I thought.”

“No other boy can have you.” I said, making him giggle.

“Deal.” He said.

“Do you have a girl?” He asked.

“I think so.” I said. “Not sure if I want our sisters girl or not.”

“Are you serious?” He asked in disbelief. “Don’t turn that gorgeous piece of ass down.”

I giggled as he stared at me in worry.

“Please don’t.” He said. “I don’t wish to see you friendless for the rest of the school…”

I started to kiss him to shut him up, making him stare at me, then roll his eyes before I giggled.

“Okay, I’ll shut up.” He said, making me giggle again before I focused on his fucking.

A few minutes later, he grunted before his ass started to squeeze on me.

“Shit, now I’m making a mess on your bed.” He whined, making me giggle. “Are you almost done, I’m on fumes now and need a breather.”

I nodded before pecking at his neck. A knock on the door sounded, making me gasp as I pushed deep and came in him.

“Breakfast is ready.” My mom said. “Please wake your brother if I didn’t Andrew.”

“Okay mom.” My brother moaned. “Okay, there is no way I’m letting you cum out of me now. That’s the best feeling ever.”

I giggled.

“Being startled to a finish is great too.” I said.

“I know it is.” He said. “Mom walked in on me a few times, making her flee as she stared at the strands with embarrassment and now she don’t open the door.

“Please don’t get mom pregnant.” I said, making him look to my face in disbelief.

“You watched me?” He asked.

“Kinda hard not to when you leave your clothes in the hall.” I said, making him sigh. “Please don’t get caught drinking too. I don’t wish to hear the yelling.”

He took a deep breath as he nodded.

“Thanks for not being a rat.” He said.

“I hate that word and would never tell on you for something minor like that.” I whined, making him giggle. “But fucking mom… is something I don’t dare speak of, but fear that you will...”

“Calm brother, I won’t now that I have you.” He said, making me nod before I pulled out of him, then wiped myself clean while my brother started to change my bedding.

Once I was soft, I left the room and went into the kitchen, making my mom look at me.

“Why are you naked?” She asked, making me stare at her nervously. “No, it’s fine, just not outside of the house.”

“Really!” My brother yelped, making her giggle as he started to strip down.

“God.” she said as she shook her head. “Don’t ask me to do it. I don’t have the nerves of steel like you two do when we have guests.”

I looked back to see Alison staring at my ass with lust.

“Hay, wait a few years for that.” My mom said. “If you don’t...”

She paused with a grunt.

“Damn it, just use a condom now that I see the damage is done with his bodies reaction.” My mom said with a sigh.

I looked down to myself to see I was getting hard again, making me look to my mom nervously to see her smile.

“It’s normal honey and I’m not mad.” She said.

I hugged her, making her stare at me in discomfort before I let her go and backed away nervously.

“No honey, I’m sorry for that face.” She said in worry. “I’m just not used to this anymore.”

I nodded slightly as she gave me a plate, then kissed me on the forehead.

“Who’s willing to be the babysitter?” She asked.

“I don’t think we need that mom.” My sister said. “We got each others backs.”

She looked at her, making me look to her to see her glancing to my dick as it came into view.

“You stay off that.” My mom said firmly. “That’s meant for someone that isn’t family.”

“Mom, please.” My sister whined.

“Sorry honey.” My mom said. “Just watch over them if they go down that road.”

“Trust me I will.” She said with a hint of a smile, making her giggle.

“My god, this house is full of perverts.” She said as she walked to the door, making everyone giggle. “I’m going to work. Please keep the place clean and don’t get the cops called on you.”

“Not that they care.” My sister said softly. “They never care about what happens around them if it doesn’t affect them directly.”

“Maybe, but still.” My mom said as she left the house.

Everyone looked at me, making me smile nervously.

“Don’t be nervous little brother.” My sister said. “Just enjoy life now that we get to see your awesome body all day long.”

Everyone giggle before my face started to burn up, then I ran outside before jumping into the pool.

“Damn, never thought skinny dipping would be so hot.” Alison said, making me giggle before my brother jumped in, then swam to me.

“Wait, you guys like each other like that?” My sister asked.

“And if we do?” My brother asked in frustration, making me grab him before he sighed. “Sorry sis. Just don’t hate him for it.”

“Nope.” She said with a smile while she shook her head. “I think it’s hot. Three way anyone?”

I busted out laughing with pure nervousness, making her smile.

“Brother calm him before he starts fleeing.” She said, making him grab my dick before I grunted while he stroked me.

“Okay, that’s one way to do it.” She said with a giggle. “Damn you got him on a leash now.”

“Stop.” My brother growled. “No comments like that. I don’t control him and I don’t want him to think I am.”

“Sorry.” She said. “Can we watch?”

I giggled as I smile nervously.

“Sure.” He said as he glanced to me. “But I think I want the three way first.”

She giggled with a grin, making Alison jump in before I noticed she was in a bathing suit.

“Why are you in that?” I asked, making her smile nervously.

“Sorry, not as brave as you.” She said before she started to kiss me on the lips, making my brother smile as he saw my nervousness from him watching.

“Don’t mind me brother.” He said. “I know I said not to take what’s mine, but may I have her ass while you take the front since I can see she’s not wanting to let your face go now?”

She opened her eyes, making me look to them.

“I don’t mind.” She said. “But you are the only one getting the front one.”

I nodded before I glanced to my brother while she kissed me again, making my brother move in and start feeling her out while my sister dunked under and started to suck on my dick. I grunted as my body locked up, making Alison grab me.

“Calm.” She said in worry as she stared into my eyes. “You’ll get used to it now that I’m going to be coming over more often to get it.”

I smiled nervously before she smiled and returned to her kissing, making my sister come up a second later just to go back down and suck our brother as he grunted.

“Damn, why does that feel so freaking good?” He moaned, making us giggle.

A second later, my sister came up and went back down while a condom wrapper popped up to the surface next to Alison, making me stare at it just as my sister started to fondle my dick while putting the condom on me, then started to suck on me again before popping up one last time.

“Mom’s wish granted.” She said, making Alison smile as she glanced to the wrapper that I was still staring at, then kissed me before pushing me into her.

I grunted before she wrapped her legs around me, while putting my back to the wall of the pool so I wouldn’t sink under.

“Fuck me baby.” She said as she noticed me still staring at the wrapper. “No need to be confused on why I chose you. You are cute, smart and I’m surprised no one has taken you already.”

“Can I join now?” My brother asked.

“Yes, but you get to be against the wall since I want access to him and you are the better swimmer than him so you can keep them up without an issue.”

He nodded before putting his back to the wall, then looked at me as I stared at his dick.

“Don’t worry brother, I’ll go easy on her and didn’t mean to not put enough lube on me for you.”

“Really, you already fucked him?” My sister asked as she smiled.

“Yes, I woke him before breakfast doing it.” He said.

“So hot.” She said with a giggle. “Let me watch next time.”

I smiled as my face burned up.

“So how long has this been going on between you three?” Alison asked.

“About a year for Derek until he found a girl that wasn't really his from what he told me as he fucked me last night, but just started for your man.” My sister said. “I didn’t want to freak him out forcing myself onto him like I did to Derick.”

“I wasn’t freaking out.” My brother said. “Just worried that mom would find out when he finds out, but I just found out that he won’t tell on us if he watched us do it last night.”

“Wait you remember?” She asked. “I thought you were too drunk to remember it if you passed out in the middle of it.”

“Sorry about that.” He said.

“No, its fine, but that ended the sex since I knew I couldn’t get anything from you after that unlike your brother that stays hard even after falling asleep.”

“Really.” He said as he thought about it. “That’s good to know.”

They giggled as my face started to burn up.

“Okay enough chit chat.” Alison said. “I need to feel both holes being filled and I need to feel your cum shoot in my ass.”

He grinned before he pulled her to him, then looked to my face before I nodded, making him smile and kiss me.

“Thanks brother.” He said, making Alison smile before she grunted with pain growing in her face.

I stared at her in worry before worry filled my brothers face.

“No, don’t worry about me.” She moaned. “Keep going, it feels good too and can’t wait to have his in me.”

I smiled nervously before she kissed me.

“Fuck me now that he’s in now.” She moaned, making me do as she said as my sister went under and started to rub my back door, then started to eat me out as I gasped as it felt so strange.

“Damn it, your making him stop moving.” She growled before she pulled a hand off me and tapped her, making my sister start moving me in her. “Better.”

I smiled as I leaned my head on her, making her hug me and kiss my neck.

“Thank you for accepting me.” She said. “I need a boyfriend as cute as you and I don’t trust anyone else to be gentle.”

My sister pulled up for air as she started to finger me, making me grunt as I tried to fuck with her finger.

“God, his ass is the best.” She said. “You got to try rimming.”

“Okay, gross.” My brother said with a slight whine. “Don’t turn me off now.”

They giggled as she went back under before sucking my balls, making me grunt as I push deep before cumming.

She hugged me harder as I grunted some more while my body twitch with each pulse.

“Damn.” I moaned once I relaxed, making her giggle just as she gasped, then her walls clamped down on me.

“God, that feel so warm.” She moaned. “Please fuck me back there baby. I Need more of that warm juice shooting in me.”

“I can’t, I’m out of fuel.” I moaned, making her pull me back before she giggled and tapped my sister.

“We just knocked him out.” She said.

“Yep, just about to go.” I mumbled, making them giggle.

“Take him to our room.” My brother said. “We’ll continue with him there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
